fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Retold Chapter 11
The Rescue "He's being held at Bowerstone Jail" Zane said standing around the Guild map table reading the Quest Card. "A jail break huh? Sounds fun" Ace smirked. "Well maybe as Mayor I can get him out, but we need to know about that Secret passage in Bargate" Zane said as they used the Cullis Gate to get to Bowerstone Norht and headed to the jail past the holding cage as they approached a guard on a bridge. "There were too many of them, we never stood a chance!" "Them? Who them?" Zane asked. "They grabbed the Archaeologist and took him up the hill there! I don't know what they're planning to do with him, but I bet it ain't gonna be pretty" the guard said as a creature appeared on the bridge holding a weapon. "The hell is that?!" Ace yelled. "Must be the creatures Theresa spoke of that are hunting for her" Leo said. "You've got to rescues him. Quick there isn't much time!" the Guard said. "Follow us!" Zane yelled as they charged at the Minion as Zane blocked it's swing and Ace slammed his ax into its face making it shatter as more began to appear. "Come on!" Leo yelled as they fought through the Minions and headed towards Windmill Hill. "The Minion Summoner has created a barrier you need to kill it to despell it." "Let's find the summoner!" Zane said. "Leave it to me" Leo" said climbing into a tree and spotted it on a hill and drew his bow, "HA!" he yelled firing an arrow hitting its head and making it explode along with the shield. "The barrier down! Hurry through to save the Archeologist!" "Zane go! We'll hold off the Minions!" Ace yelled as Zane used Time Control to move fast ahead and entered Gibbel Woods where a Minion Summoner created a Rock Troll. "Out of my way! Drain Life" Zane said touching it taking all of its life force as it fell over then charged at a Summoner slicing it's head and shattering it bringing down another barrier then spotted another Focus Site and approach the Prison path. "Hurry! They've almost reached the boat. You're running out of time!" "Control Time!" Zane yelled rushing down the hill destroying every Minion he crossed with a slice of his sword then reached the docks and spun his sword with the last Minion slain. "You saved me! But then I'd still be safely in my cave if it wasn't for you" the Archeologist said as Zane grabbed his shirt. "Do you know how to get into Bargate Prison?" Zane asked. "Yes, yes I know the way into Bargate prison. I know everything, don't I? That's why I'm good as dead if they find me again. Anyway, there's an ancient route into the prison through the Lychfield Graveyard it hasn't been opened in centuries, but you'll have to figure that one out yourself. I'm not sticking around here. I still know a few good hiding places" he spoke before running off and Zane picked up a Minion helmet. "Just a little bit longer mom" Zane said. Later the heroes made their way to the graveyard as they made their plan. "So we go through Lychfield Graveyard eh? Place going to be crawling with Hollow Men" Ace said. "Even so it must be done" Zane said. "This area of Albion always gave me chills" Leo said hearing thunder cloud crack above them. "Be on your guard" Zane said as they headed down the hill and into the graveyard and found the gates locked and people outside of it. "The graveyard gates are lcoked. That miserable sod in there won't open them. No point in me staying if I can't get in. The grave keeper's a total git!" a man said. "Oh this is stupid! The gates are locked. I wouldn't bother if I were you. The grave keeper won't open them, he just sits in his hut talking to that weird friend of his. I've had enough, I'm off" a woman said as she and the man left. "Come on" Leo said as they headed to the house to see in the doorway the two men talking as Leo, Ace and Zane hid around the house. "You have a whole set? That must be worth a bleedin' fortune!" "Yeah, I smashed open the crypt 'n' it was just lyin' there." "You'd better hide it to make sure no one else can steal it." "Don't worry, I've got it stashed all over the graveyard. No one's going to find it. Not even them undead what's wandering around. Only thing I didn't manage to hide before they turned up was the helmet. It'll be alright here for now, and I'm keeping them gates locked till I can sell the lot" he said as Sparky accidently knocked over a can with his tail making a clank. "Shhe! What was that? Someone's out there! I better go" the man said. "Erm...yes ahem. Get out of my house, you blood peasant!" "All right! I'm leavin'. I just needed somewhere to sleep" the man said walking away as Leo grabbed the man. "Talk!" Leo growled. "What's this? The Guild poking their noses in where they're not wanted? Why aren't you out killing some real criminals? Snooping around amongst the dead. You shouldn't be allowed." "I am allowed to shove my sword RIGHT UP YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE!" Ace yelled as Leo held him back and the man ran. "Okay so the Demon Door has to be the way through. "Maybe we can talk to him?" Zane said as they went over to the demon door. "Leave me alone, you organic pustule. I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. Not for you and not for that rancid grave keeper." "Nostro?" Leo said. "The man is a legend a bandit turned Hero one of the greatest heroes in Albion. He was also known at the Gatekeeper" Leo said. "I heard he wore armor so maybe..." Zane said. "Oh no...you want us to find that grave keepers stolen armor and wear them to get the Demon Door to open?" Ace said. "What choice do we have?" Leo said as they entered the Grave keeper house. "Ah, hello! Guild business is it, eh?" "We want to use the Old Kingdom gate" Zane said. "You want to go through them Old Kingdom gates? I tell you, they ain't been opened for generations. They say that only Nostro the Gatekeeper could open 'em but old Nostro died a couple o' hundred years ago, and now the secret's buried 'im in his crypt. I suppose you'll be wanting access to the graveyard? Well let's go" he said leading them to the gates and unlocked it for them, "Nostro's crypt is on the far side of the graveyard- over the river and up the hill" he said leading them to an old crypt. "'NGH!" Zeno grunted pushing off the stone lid to the sarcophagus to find only a skelton, "what the?!" "My armor, my helmet, my sword and my shield. Gather for me and the path I shall yield" Nostro voice echoed. "Lead the way Sparky" Zeno said letting the dog lead them to where the armor was taken. "I found the helmet in the house" Leo said holding the helmet. "The armor was in someone else's crypt" Ace said. "His sword was buried in a grave" Zane said. "And I found his shield in the river" Leo said as they entered Nostro crypt and placed the stolen items back on the skeleton. "My armor, my helmet, my sword and my shield. You gathered for me so the path I shall yield" Nostro said. "Come on" Zane said as they headed back to the demon door. "So, you helped the old one recover his armor? I'll let you through then. Be careful though. I don't want your finger marks all over me" the demon door spoke before opening the path to the Old Graveyard Path were Hollow Men began to emerge from the ground. "We will not allow you to continue" a voice spoke. "Who said that?!" Zane yelled setting fire to several Hollow Men. "He guards this door and you may not pass" he spoke as they fought their way up the hill a reached a door with two hooded mean designed into the stone door as it glowed blue and the heroes passed through into the Circle of the Dead as they stepped on a glowing green light and saw more Hollow Men begin to surround them and with each kill a green skull would appear around the ring of the stone circle then when skulls floated around the circle three Hollow Men appear in the three circles in the center. "Inferno!" Zane yelled making one explode and a red skull appeared in one of the three circles. "Eat this!" Ace yelled shoving a box into a Hollow Man chest then it explode from the small bomb making another red skull appear. "AH!" Ace yelled finishing the last with a swing of his sword as the final skull appeared then a crypt opened up revealing the secret passage. "This is it" Zane said. "We go now we could end up being stuck there if caught" Leo said. "We can come back but there are still quests to be done" Ace said. "Let's finish the Quest first, last thing I want is to let something bad happen when I could have stopped it" Zane said as they headed back to the Guild. After stopping Bandits trying to stop their boss Execution and going on a Bounty hunt for bandits who kidnapped townsfolk the heroes returned to the Guild to find a special card. "This looks interesting" Zane said. "What is it Ace asked. "To investigate a disturbance in Darkwood" Zane read. "Ugh I hate Darkwood" Leo growled. "Let's get this over with" Ace said as they headed to the Cullis Gate. At Darkwood they ran into Briar Rose who was waiting at the entrance. "Oh, so the Guild thought I need some help, did they? What do they think, that I'm sort of damsel in distress? Well, you might as well make yourself useful now you're here" Briar Rose said. "Sure want us to polish your boots to" Ace growled following her towards a fence. "What's going on here?" Zane asked. "I've been studying an ancient shrine we found buried in the swamp, but the whole area just got busy with Minions. Looks like they're using it for some king of whacked out ceremony. Whatever it is, it can't be good news" Briar Rose said. "Maybe it's a Focus Site?" Leo said. "Could be" Ace said. "Help me get rid of the ones guarding the shrine and maybe I can get close enough to disable it" Briar Rose said. "Sounds like a plan" Zane said as they headed down below. After quickly disposing of the Minions the heroes approached the shrine with blue energy sparking around it. "The Minions must have been using the shrine to summon this...whatever the hell it is. I know a way of sealing the portal and making sure that thing never appears" Briar Rose said. "But here comes the but part" Ace said. "But the invocation was written in Old Kingdom speak, so this could take a while" Briar Rose said as more Minions appeared, "and it looks like we have company. Keep those Minions away from me while I recite the incarnation." "Get to it!" Zane said as she began to speak the language of the Old Kingdom while holding out her hand glowing with a red will aura. After a few minutes of fighting Briar Rose stopped the summon as the shrine went back to the way it was. "The incantation worked! The portal's closed! Let's just hope the seal holds" Briar Rose said. "Hope so I have a feeling whatever they were trying to summon was not friendly" Ace said. "That was some impressive Minion-slaying by the way. You can fight by my side anytime . Now I better get back to the Guild and figure out what that thing was" Briar Rose said. "Let us know when you find something" Zane said as she nodded and vanished using the Guild Seal. "That was the last Quest" Ace said. "Let's go save your mother Zane" Leo said as they took the seal back to the secret passage.